lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Coast Southron Warlord
|spawn = Southron fortress |drops = Bone (0-1) |units = warrior, archer, campion, banner bearer |alignment needed = +150 to |added in = (as Near Haradrim Warlord) (new armour) (renamed Southron) (renamed Coast Southron) }} The Coast Southron Warlord is a unit trading NPC from whom you can hire Coast Southron units. The warlord boasts unique red face-paint. Since the , Coast Southron Warlords wear a full suit of armour (minus the helmet) as well as a warlord helmet. Upon hiring a unit from a Coast Southron warlord, the player earns the achievement "League of Southrons". __TOC__ Behaviour Coast Southron warlords will stay within their fortresses. They won't attack, unless provoked, and in which case they will defend themselves with the weapon they are wielding. Spawning He spawns in the fortress, which can be found in Near Harad in the Southron Coasts. Drops They will most often drop bones, but occasionally they might drop their armour. Hiring If the player has 150+ alignment with the , he will allow you to hire troops. Speechbank Neutral * I cannot allow a stranger to hire my warriors, Player. * Who are you? Are you a friend of Harad, or a spy of Gondor? * Until you have proven your allegiance with us, we will not fight for you, Player. * Do you fight with us, or against us? * Who is your master, Player? * You must perform great deeds in the name of the Haradrim if you wish to command our warriors. * You will need to do more good for our people if you wish to command my mighty warriors, Player. * We Haradrim do not simply follow any stranger into battle. You will have to prove your worth! * Whom do you serve, Player? The Great Lord of Mordor, or the foul Adûnâim? * You will have to prove your allegiance to my people, Player. * I hope you are no friend of Gondor, Player. Well, if you were, you would be mere sun-scorched bones by now... * Are you an escaped slave, or just a lost traveller? Friendly * What do you seek? Counsel, trade, or war? * My warriors are yours to command, great lord Player. * Here to hire more of my men, Player? * I have a few fresh recruits who would do well under your command, Player. * If you seek battle with the Gondorians, you would not find finer men than my own. * Word has spread of your deeds, Player. My men would be honoured to fight alongside you. * Do you seek to command the mighty warriors of Harad? * Word of your deeds has spread quickly in our lands. It would be an honour for my men to serve you! * My men are strong and mighty warriors. Do you seek to hire some? * Don't be fooled, Player. The northerners are quick to use you for their own wishes. * Our men have a few tricks up their sleeves, Player. * I will grant you command of a few of my men, in return for your services. * With my men under your banner, the Aphûr-lâi will surely flee! * You have proven yourself to me, Player. Go! Lead our men to battle! * Be sure to leave some for the rest of us. Category:NPC Category:Mobs Category:Near Harad Category:Men Category:Captains Category:Evil Category:Evil Men Category:Coast Southron Category:Harad